I Love You, I Hate You
by xwhats3rnam3x
Summary: It's like doing the tango: When he steps back, I step forward and vice versa. Right now, he's stepping back. High school is not off to a good start. [FK!]
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **Hello everybody! I've had this idea for some time and decided to write this story based on my favoriteist movie of all time. Seriously, I like have this movie memorized I watch it so much.

**Title: **I Love You, I Hate You,

**Rating: **I'll go with PG-13 since it is in high school, and not many high schools would be rated PG.

**Summary: **It's like doing the tango: When he steps forward, I step back and vice versa. Right know, he's back. High School is not off to a good start. (FK)

**Chapter One**

**-**

_Katie's POV_

**-**

"Brown! Hey Brown, where are you going?"

I turned around to find the same spiky haired boy who had been in my class every year since fifth grade. The same drummer boy I loved at times and wanted to pound with a stapler at others. The same wannabe skateboarder who crashed into a telephone pole and knocked out three teeth the first time he stepped on a board.

The same boy who tended to cause confusion and chaos at times, love and laughter at others.

"I'm going away from you," I replied.

"Awww, come on Kater Naters! What have you been doing all summer? I haven't seen you!" he said.

"I was forced to go to a lame-assed Girl Scout camp all summer," I replied with a scowl. My mother feared I never had enough extracurriculars, so she made me be a Girl Scout. I had to go to a dumb camp where they sang off-key songs and made lame arts and crafts.

It was hell-especially since it was in _Arizona_, of all places.

"What did you Freddy? Summer school?" I asked him. It wasn't a fantastic comeback, but it was early. High School started an hour before middle school did.

"Yep. I set the record for most summer school detentions since Big Buddy!" he said proudly.

"Hey guys," came the small, quiet voice of Zack Mooneyham. "What's up?"

"Zack!" Freddy screamed. "Back from the bathroom? I swear, you looked so freaked out that you were about to piss in your pants or something!"

Sheesh. Freddy can be such a blabbermouth at times. Zack's face turned tomato red.

"Well, it's the first day of high school," I stuck up for the poor kid, who was red, embarrassed, and nervous. "It's like starting a whole new chapter in our lives."

"You sound like a hallmark card," Freddy said laughing. He always laughs at his own jokes, even if know one else does.

We walked through the double doors of Richmond High School. Kids were hugging, kissing, and shaking hands. There were laughs, tears, and everything in between. Zack's face turned pale at all the tall juniors and seniors, especially since he's on the short side.

"Did you guys get your schedules over summer?" he croaked out. I nodded. I was in Mrs. Sunder's geometry class first period. "I have Sunders first." I said.

Zack nodded. "Me too," he said. A look of relief swept over his face. I knew he was happy to have one familiar face in the class.

"Aww man, I have Skidman for physics," Freddy said. Half of me jumped with joy that I'd be able to concentrate in geometry, and the other half was disappointed I wasn't with Freddy. _I thought you were over him, _the first half hissed. _But look at the hair! And the humor! How can I be over that! _The other half protested.

I was born in June, which makes me a Gemini, the sign of the twins.

My brain halves usually argue. Most of the time, it was about Freddy. Unfortunately, I had the feeble feeling in my knees I always have when the Freddy-loving side is winning.

The bell rang, and Zack and I dashed off to Mrs. Sunder's classroom in the math wing. Freddy went to the science wing. We arrived the same time as most other people, who were normal looking freshman like us, and not creepy seniors like Zack probably imagined.

Mrs. Sunder sat us alphabetically, and Zack was a little upset because Mooneyham isn't near Brown. Luckily, good old Marta Anderson sat in front of me.

"Have a good summer?" she asked, turning around in her chair. "No," I said. "You?"

She made a face. "My parents bought a Greek restaurant in May, and it opened this summer. I had to work there like, everyday. Luckily, I told them I would not be able to work because of schoolwork and they bought it. I don't even _like_ Greek food." She said.

"Well your mom's Greek, right?" I asked and she nodded. "It's her culture."

She shrugged. "Poor Zack looks awful nervous, doesn't he?" she said, gesturing towards where he was seated.

Marta was definitely right. Zack was pale, and even though there was air conditioning, beads of swear were stuck on his forehead. I gave a friendly, reassuring wave.

Mrs. Sunders began the class, and passed out textbooks. She seemed like a nice lady, but I hoped she wasn't terribly boring. She was explaining something about the high school, but I didn't listen. My mid began to wonder.

Freddy was the most confusing thing ever. Sometimes he couldn't stop flirting with me, but I wanted nothing to do with him. Sometimes he acted like I had a contagious virus and he had to be 8 feet away from me at all times. Then I would start a poor attempt at flirting, which meant I was starting to feel desperate.

Sometimes all I wanted was to be in his arms, and sometimes I didn't him to be near me with a 10-foot-pole.

Sometimes my brain starts to hurt when I think of all this.

The bell rang and I dashed to my next class. Zack wasn't in my physics class, and neither was Freddy. I hoped someone would be in Zack's class. Luckily, I heard Marta say she was pretty sure Lawrence had the next class with him.

After classes similar to Mrs. Sunder's it was time for lunch. I had bought lunch today, and the announcements said it was chicken fingers and fries. I hoped the chicken didn't bounce as it did at my old school.

I paid for my lunch and stood in the crowd, clutching my tray. It seemed like everyone had a place to sit. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted familiar spikes and drumming fingers. I made my way over there and sat down with Freddy. A few minutes later, Zack sat down next to me, looking much better than he had this morning.

"You look better," I noted.

"I _feel_ better," he said. "The people in my classes are normal freshman like us. I'm so relieved."

"What were you expecting?" I said with a smile. "300-pound senior dropouts with chains and motorcycles?"

He smiled and dipped a French fry-or Freedom Fry, as the cafeteria called it-into a spot of ketchup on his plate.

Freddy was turned around talking to some blonde girl. "'En France, we 'ave gourmet food during lunches," she said with a toss of long, silvery-blonde hair. "But we do not 'ave such a good music program like 'ere. 'Zat is why Muzzer and Fazzer decided to transfer."

I couldn't believe it! Freddy was flirting with this French bimbo with long blonde hair. A surge of jealousy ran through my body like and electric shock. I wanted to grab my strawberry Jell-O and dump it on her silvery blonde hair.

"Uh huh," Freddy said standing up. The French blonde left and Freddy sat down at our table. "She's pretty hot," he said. "But I can't stand her accent. It's so freakin' annoying."

We ate in silence the rest of lunch. Even the chatterbox Freddy, who never usually shut up was silent. We just ate.

-

After the bus ride home, I plopped down on the couch. High school was definitely bigger than middle school, and I was having a little trouble finding my way around. I almost knocked over a trashcan on the way to English. I knew I was exhausted. I knew I needed my special therapy.

I trudged up to my room. My room was the third floor attic. It was a pain having to go up two flights of stairs and to go down when I had to pee in the middle of the night, but I loved having a floor to myself.

I reached into my pillowcase and grabbed my journal. It was more of a lyric book than a journal. I never wrote songs. I could never write melodies no matter how hard I tried. I just wrote lyrics.

I knew my mind was brimming with emotions, but I couldn't figure out how to express myself. After at least an hour of sitting, thinking, chewing on my pen, and tapping on the notebook, I managed to write a few lines.

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_If you only knew what I've been through_

-

Well, there's chapter 1! I hope you like! Pretty please review, the more you review, the faster a new chapter gets out up!

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to everybody who reviewed, and I'm sorry the second chapter took so long! I'm pretty busy with school, cheerleading, and being the play...I barely have time to sleep and shower! Well, on with the show!

**Shoutouts**

**piper+leo4eva: **Glad you like it...here's an update!

**Meri: **Glad you like it; here's the next chapter

**Tahlya: **Glad you like it so far. In answer to your nitpicks: 1) Actually, in my area, we take physics in freshman year, then chemistry, then biology. Also, I'm in 8th grade and taking geometry at a high school. Most of my friends take geometry in 9th grade, but I do know other areas work that way; I just used the way my area works. 2) Yes I forgot that Anderson isn't exactly a Greek name. I think I will just change it to her mom a little later.

**JustVisitingUKgirl: **Well yes, she was inspired from Harry Potter, but she probably won't be making any other appearances. Just to kinda show Katie getting jealous.

**MetallicaMad- **Hey, cool name! It's an alliteration AND an awesome band! I love you too-for loving my story! Here you go!

**rugby-chick: **Ah, the mysterious French girl...can't say much -) But I'm very glad you like it.

**Nanners-77: **Your review made me very happy. Thank you! Gracias! Danke! Ank-They Ou-Yay! I love Pig Latin. Sorry if I switched Zack, I have a friend and cousin named Zach so that's how I'm used to spelling it.

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny: **Yes, you did review and now I am updating! Yes Ketie is the bass girl, Zack is the guitarist (Lawrence is the keyboardist), and Marta is the little blonde backup singer who sang tomorrow. You must go watch School of Rock now, its my favoritest movie ever! Don't punch Freddy-You sound like my little brother who has anger management problems. He's only 8.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize in this chapter, which includes, but is not limited to, School of Rock, Toy Story 2, and TempurPedic mattresses. I do own some pocket lint, but I doubt you want that.

**Chapter Two**

**-**

As soon as I got home on Friday, I plopped onto my bed. I had survived my first week of high school. It wasn't too bad. I got lost once on the way to history, and a senior almost shoved me into a garbage can, but, luckily, a teacher showed up. Thank God no one had tried to shove Zack in a garbage can-the poor kid would have been scarred for life.

I attempted to take a nap, but my stomach was roaring like a grizzly. Instead, I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?" I yelled, opening the fridge door. "Did you get any more Sprite?"

My dad is a coca-cola addict. Seriously, there should be a group for him: Cocaholics Anonymous. I, on the other hand, absolutely refuse to drink dark soda. It's disgusting to me. I wouldn't be surprised of Sprite ran through my veins instead of blood.

"No you goober, Mom isn't home! Don't you remember...she went to her college reuninion in Minnesota, and Dad's on a business trip in New Mexico! It's just you, me and Tony!" My 19-year old sister Charlotte came thundering down the stairs. She literally thundered, because she's about 8 months pregnant with her and her boyfriend, Tony's, baby.

Tony followed her silently. Tony in small, skinny, pale, and has a big Adam's apple that bobs up and down when he's nervous or uncomfortable. He has dark brown hair that's always messy, and has at least 30 trucker hats. He is probably the quietest person ever. I think he's spoken to me about six times.

Char, on the hand, is incredibly loud and wild. She has blonde curls that bob up and down, and her thin limbs look like toothpicks with her pregnant body. Char is never afraid to speak her mind, even if it gets her detention. I don't know how Char and Tony get along-one doesn't know who to close their mouth, and the other can't open it.

"Oh. Right," I closed the fridge door, which was filled with half eaten boxes of Chinese food. "You know Char, you really shouldn't eat the Chinese food. The MSG alone-"

"Oh come on! Don't be a goober! We're going shopping!" Char said, grabbing her coat.

"Okay. Have fun," I said, walking into the living room and reaching for the remote.

"No! You're coming with us! We're going to Goodman's. Plus, we have to pick up something for dinner."

"Okay, but Char, please no more Chinese food. You've eaten so much lately, your baby is going to be obese." I said

Char is absolutely huge. She's eight moths along, but she must be having the biggest baby ever. Poor girl, she's naturally so tiny.

"All right, all right. We're going to Goodman's now. We can get some clothes and furniture."

Goodman's is a local department store, selling everything from baby clothes to blenders, and that's just in the "B" aisle. Tony's dad is an architect, and he's building Tony and Char a house. While it's being built, their staying in our house. They're planning to get married after the baby is born.

I grabbed my coat and hopped into the car. Char and Tony were already situated.

"What do we need again?" I asked from the backseat. Char was messing with the radio dial and Tony was concentrating hard on the road.

"We're going to get some furniture for our new house and the baby's room," Char explained. "And you need new stockings. That one pair has a huge run going all the way down your thigh."

I pointed out that it didn't matter if there was a run down my thigh, no one would be looking at my legs anyway. Char rolled her eyes.

Richmond High School isn't a prep school like Horace Green, but it's still a private school. We wear uniforms Monday through Thursday, and Friday you can dress like a normal kid. You know, within the dress codes and all.

"Well you still need stockings, and you have to come with us," Char said, even though we were all ready in the car and there was no way I could escape anyway.

Tony pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. Char thundered out into the store. She can't help thundering everywhere she goes. Tony and I followed silently behind her.

"So...uh...how's the house going along?" I attempted to converse with Tony. He smiled.

"Good," he said. "It's good." If Tony does talk, he talks in one-word answers. He probably says about 20 words a day.

We reached the door, and stepped inside. Goodman's was a huge, three level department store, with decent clothes, a restaurant, and a café.

Char studied the directory. "Furniture is on level three," she explained. Char and Tony headed for the elevator.

"Um...I think I'll take the escalator. Meet you at the top," I said. Goodman's elevators were on the smaller side, and it would be pretty tight with Tony and Char's huge belly. Plus, I'm claustrophobic.

I stood on the escalator, and reached the third floor just as the elevator doors opened. Char bolted out, followed by Tony with his hands in his pocket. We headed off to look at furniture.

"The house isn't even ready yet. What are you going to do with all the furniture?" I asked. I had always hated furniture shopping.

Char rolled her eyes. "We're going to pick out the furniture we like and order it, you goober," she said. "Then we'll get it delivered."

"Well, I am going to go look at the beds over there," I said. The beds were on the opposite end. I figured I could get a good nap in.

I reached the bed area and looked around. There were various beds, some looking comfortable and others not.

"Excuse me Miss!" said a voice from behind me. I spun around to see a man standing by a lavish bed display.

"Looking for a good nights sleep?" I nodded. "Try the TempurPedic mattress! It's Swedish formula used by NASA contours to your body, providing you with a good night's sleep!"

I felt the bed. It was squishier than your average bed, but it looked...firm. It didn't seem like the perfect night's sleep.

"Sir, what's the best option for...?" A woman asked the clerk talking to me a question, and he went off to show her something. I lay down on the bed, just to see if it was special.

Mmmm...It did seem to curve with my body. I was getting pretty comfortable. I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to go to sleep, I told my self. It was just for the complete experience...

"_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, ride 'em cowboy!" Mrs. Sunders galloped into geometry class on a broom. People were playing cards on the floor, and they scrambled to their seats, leaving a pile of spades on the floor._

"_Hey Woody!" she said, picking up a cowboy doll with a ripped arm. "Did you miss me!" She glanced at the doll's arm, and her face turned from ecstatic to robotic. "Oh. I forgot. You're broken," she said robotically. "I don't want to play with you anymore."_

_She outstretched her arm and dropped the cowboy into the pile of cards. "Bye, Woody," she said softly and echo-y._

_The doll midway turned into Freddy while it was falling. "Katie! It screamed. "Katie, noooo!" Freddy fell through the pile of cards. He dropped into a garbage can filled with broken toy arms and broken drumsticks._

"_Katie! Katie save me, Katie!" Doll-sized Freddy shrieked. The arms and drumsticks pulled him under._

"_Katie!" He screamed! "Katie! I need you! Kaaa-tieee!" Freddy's mouth was moving, but his voice sounded different. It sounded...like Char's. _

"Katie! You goober! Wake up!" Char was shaking me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I was still lying on the TempurPedic. I must have fallen asleep.

So it was a dream. Freddy wasn't in a garbage can, and Mrs. Sunders wasn't a cowboy. Note to self, I thought. Never watch Toy Story 2 while doing geometry homework.

"Comfortable, isn't it Miss?" asked the sales clerk. "Umm...yes," I mumbled. I was still pretty groggy.

"We picked out some furniture," Char said. "We're going to get some dinner now."

"Okay."

"You're taking the elevator with us. You'll probably fall asleep on the escalator."

"Okay." I just wanted to get back to sleep. I was never good at waking up.

We stepped into the elevator. Tony, Char, and I were the only people on it, so I didn't feel terribly claustrophobic.

"Oh my God!" Char screamed, dropping to the ground. She was clutching her stomach. "Oh my God, Oh my freaking GOD!"

"Char...?" Tony said weakly. "Are you...?"

"The baby's coming! Oh my freaking God, the freaking baby's freaking COMING! Oh my God!"

"But...it's only been eight months!" I said.

"Oh my God, do you think the freaking baby cares! It freaking wants out NOW!"

The elevator doors opened with a _ping_. Tony and I grabbed Char's arms and raced through the parking lot.

"Oh my God...Oh my God, Oh holy freaking GOD," Char was screaming in pain.

Tony stuffed Char into the passenger seat, and we got out of Goodman's as quick as you could say _baby_. The nearest hospital was about 20 minutes away.

"Oh God...Oh dear God, since when does creating life have to be so freaking painful? Oh my lord..." Char moaned and groaned and screamed in pain the whole ride.

"Calm down! It's okay, Char! Think happy things, Char! Think of cows grazing in a meadow! It's okay, Char!"

"IT'S NOT OKAY! A FREAKING HUMAN IS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF ME!" Char screamed. I'd heard of pregnant women being moody, but jeez. I was just calming her down.

Tony sped fast through the highway super fast, well over the speed limit. Flashing lights and a siren appeared behind us.

"Sir, you are going well over the speed limit!" The officer said, pulling us over.

"WE'VE GOT A FREAKING WOMAN IN LABOR HERE! WE BETTER BE FREAKING SPEEDING TO GET HER TO THE FREAKING HOSPITOL!" Tony screamed. It had to be the most words he's ever said in one sitting.

The officer saw Char screaming and clutching her huge belly. "Well, be careful," he said, leaving.

Tony zoomed through the roads and pulled into the emergency room parking lot. He quickly parked the car, and we ran out as fast as you can with a screaming pregnant woman. Char didn't seem to care about dignity right know.

We sprinted into the emergency room. Tony was sweating bullets and incessantly muttering. I was attempting to calm them down. I don't know why I wasn't so worried. I guess because no life form created by me was coming out.

"Hello, please state your business," A woman said from behind the counter.

"MY FREAKING GIRLFRIEND IS IN FREAKING LABOR! WE BETTER GET A FREAKING DOCTOR UNLESS YOU WANT A FREAKING BABY IN YOUR FREAKING WAITING ROOM!" Tony screamed again. Wow, Tony sure was yelling a lot today.

"Okay sir, calm down," the receptionist said, as she paged a doctor. He came a second later and escorted Char and Tony into the labor area. Char was on a stretcher, heading for a room. I had to stay in the labor area waiting room.

The rooms were soundproof, so I couldn't hear a thing. I tried reading the latest issue of _Oboe Digest_ (why do waiting rooms always have the weirdest magazines?), but I just couldn't. I was pacing back and forth around the room.

An hour of pacing later, a tired-but-happy looking Tony came out for me. "You can come in," he said.

I walked into the room to see Char sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. She was holding two babies.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "Twins!" No wonder she was so huge.

Char smiled. I looked closer. "Boys or girls?" I whispered.

"Both. One of each," she said. She looked exhausted, but was brimming with joy. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Tony.

"Thanks," he said. "For keeping calm." It was only four words, but those four words brought me closer to Tony than I had ever been. All of a sudden, he felt like...family. I gave him a hug, and then looked at the twins.

"They're...they're absolutely beautiful." They had dark, thick hair like Tony's, but Char's bright blue eyes. I could see Tony in their little noses, but the chin and mouth looked like Char's.

"He's Henry," Tony explained. "And she's Heather." Heather had a pink blanket, and Henry had a yellow one.

"And you," Char began. "Are their godmother. Even though you steal my clothes and drink all the Sprite, you are still a magnificent sister. Plus, you kept a level head through all of this madness."

The doctor came and took Heather and Henry away, just to make sure they were perfectly healthy, even though they were a month early.

"It was a good thing we got her out of here on time," Tony told me. "If we were later, they would have come out in the elevator or the car. And since they were early, they needed an extra breath of oxygen."

I couldn't help feel like a hero. I got Char out of the store, and kept a level head. Plus, I had a gorgeous niece and nephew.

-

Tony and I had to spend the night in the waiting room. Every single other room was booked. I was on the floor, and Tony was on the hard plastic chairs. Tony snores. I never thought skinny people snored, but Tony sure did.

We woke up fairly early. It was early for me; I'm not a morning person. Tony's back must have hurt.

"You snore," I said sourly. "But your snores are so perfect. They're the same pitch and exactly the same amount of time between each. I want to snore just like you when I grow up."

Tony smiled. "Surprise, surprise, you _do_ snore," he said, pushing the door to Char's room open. I must have looked shocked, because Tony said, "Well, you can't exactly hear yourself snore, can you?"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"With Dr. Finman," Char said. She looked tired. "He called Mom and Dad too. They're coming home as fast as they can."

"Let's get some food," Tony said, ushering me out. He must have noticed how tired Char looked. "Want anything?" he asked her. She shook her head no.

Tony and I walked to the food court and got bagels. Tony loaded his with cream cheese. I stuck to butter.

"Want some bagel with your cream cheese?" I asked. He laughed.

"How can you eat a bagel without cream cheese?" he asked.

"How can you eat it with cream cheese?" I asked back.

After we finished eating and debating, we walked into Char's room. Tony's parents and mine were both in there.

"My grandchildren...my beautiful grandchildren," Mom was saying, holding Heather. Dad was muttering to Henry.

The doctor's did some quick double checks, to make sure they were okay later, and, three days later, the babies came home.

-

"So Brown, I hear you're an aunt now," Freddy said. "Way to go. Did your sister really have her baby on an elevator?"

"No stupid," I said. "She started getting contractions in the elevator. She had the baby at the hospital."

"You know where babies come from, right Freddy?" Zack teased.

"I sure do," he said smiling. "The stork brings them." Trust Freddy to turn a diss into a joke.

"Oh Freddy," Zack said, shaking his head. "You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they-"

"Okay, okay, don't wanna hear it!" I said, covering my ears with my hands. Freddy and Zack laughed.

All through school, I was overwhelmed with "Congratulations!" I had a pretty long weekend, and just wanted to get to band practice. It was the first practice of high school.

-

"Frankie?"

"Here."

"Tomika?"

"Here."

"Summer? Here."

"Okay, okay, we're all here," Dewey said. Summer never got through her whole attendance list. Dewey was too impatient. "Now that you guys are high school, we can start some full frontal rocking!" We cheered. "First on the agenda. Congratulations to our future doctor Katie! Give Posh a round of applause!"

Dewey's apartment erupted with cheering. I guess being an aunt changes you.

We started rocking, playing covers of Led Zeppelin, AC DC, and of course, our signature song. It was a great practice, if I do say so myself.

"Hey! Everybody!" I called. The incoherent chatter stopped, and all eyes were on me. "My sister's coming home from the hospital today, and you guys are all invited to a welcome back surprise party at my house. But you have to be quiet, she has two babies," I explained.

Everybody seemed interested in coming. We walked to my house, since it was only a few blocks away. The party consisted of the band, my parents, and Tony's parents.

Char walked through the door. Instantly, we all whispered "Surprise!" Char was so happy. Heather and Henry looked beautiful. They were perfectly healthy, and didn't even cry.

After a little cake and soda, the band and Tony's family left. Freddy, Zack, and Summer stayed to help clean up.

"Well Katie bo Batie, tell me, how does it _feel_ to be an aunt?" Freddy asked.

"Can it Dr. Phil," I said with a laugh. Freddy laughed too.

"Hey, I think it's cool. I want to be an uncle. Scratch that, no I don't. My sister's only nine, so she better not have any kids."

The four of us laughed, and soon, the mess was clean. Zack and Summer's parents came to pick them up. It was just Freddy and me on my front porch.

I shivered. It got cold when it was dark. Freddy must have noticed, because he handed me his sweatshirt.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks," I said smiling. I pulled it on. A few minutes later, Freddy's parents came by. "Bye, Posh," he said.

"Bye Spazzy."

I walked inside, still wearing the sweatshirt. I trudged up to my third-floor room and plopped on my bed. Before I went to sleep, I couldn't help noticing that his sweater smelled really, really good.

-

Whew! That was a long one! Well, the more you review, the quicker you get new chapter!

By the way, I actually fell asleep on a TempurPedic once. It was in a mattress store, and I had had a sleepover the night before. It was pretty comfy.

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
